Kingdom of Elroth
Historic of Name The Kingdom of Elroth was formally two separate kingdoms of Tun and Lusamonn before they were united 50 years ago peacefully, as their economies were collapsing. The merge was reluctant and lesser accepted by older generations. Capital City Elroth has two capital cities due to its heritage but officially recognizes Arkaamah as the united capital, while Vendir is seen as the old capital of Lusamonn and Porcett as the stronghold of Tun. As new generations come in to play, the acceptance for Arkamaah grows. Resources The Kingdom of Tun has always contained a lot of clay and clay derivatives from its mining. Lusamonn has held more livestock, bred specifically for the purposes of meat, as well as fishing for food. Industry Famous for its brick making and supply of ceramics, the joint Kingdom has taken on alloys and smelting to salvage their economy as brick making and the preserving of meats was not sufficient to keep their economy stable. Trade The main trading partners Elroth has is with Suraminth due to proximity and Fanos when the Arm is doing especially well, as well as trading for food from Roin when it can be afforded. Economy The economy of the Kingdom strengthened significantly following the merge and has proved reasonably stable when bricks are in demand. Currency The coinage found in Elroth are copper squares in units of 5,10,50,1,2,5,10,50. These pieces are called the Surnun. International Relations Border control is relatively friendly, patrolled by a national guard. Official paperwork and regulation with the business in Faunos does vary with demand and sometimes requires an endorsement of minor magic, but travel for pleasure is simple and allowed. Current Government A pair of brothers reign in Elroth, sons of the union of the two Kingdoms which still dismays the older generation. King Lorren and his younger brother Sealeon share the throne, though no one is completely sure how or which is which or if it matters. No official heir has been declared and this is source for constant strife. Together, the pair have just barely held onto the peace and economical strength that their mother brought in. Position of Slavery Still technically legal, but frowned upon - they are proud of not having many slaves. Wesh style slavery: In Elroth, slaves are still for life, unallowed to marry or have children, but are not allowed to be beaten, abused, or underfed (in the same way animals aren’t: thus they have animal rights). Slaves still have no rights. In Elroth, slaves can buy their freedom, as they are paid a tiny wage and as long as it doesn't interfere with their work, can work a job with the permission of their master. Education Institutions for the gifted starting at age 8 are in place, of many varying kinds. Business and entrepreneurship exists abundantly so string a business to contributing to one is common. Local Vigilantes Vigilantes in Elroth are called the Red Order and tend to be accustomed to work in open view of society, blend in with others, a bit more ‘cowboy’ than other vigilantes in that they will ride horses and carry weapons. Their work tends to focus more on crime and crime prevention. Groups without the kingdom have different names: Crimson, Scarlet, Copper, Rust, Rose, and Auburn. Language Primary language is Lumatt throughout the kingdom while some Mirkatt is found in the interior. Holidays Nunmah, the largest festival of intellectual conversation and debate and clearing miscommunication. Also Scocky, a celebration of victories that Elroth has won - a new holiday from the merging of the two kingdoms. They have several education holidays to celebrate schools and inventors, a day to celebrate couples, and a day of rejoicing and plenty usually at the end of harvest. Religion Has more emphasis on the worship Crasao (Knowledge) naturally due to education. This brought the kingdoms together in unity. Marriage and Sexuality Most couples heterosexual, some homsexuality on the fringe but would not be considered legal. Naming System Takes the last name of the mother based on a common descriptor usually (Cedar, Dune), and the parents collectively choose the first name, sometimes to honour someone, tradition, ro sound but is not related to religion. First names may have an educational tie of some kind Food Although cranberries are a favouirte delicacy, mainly the food eaten is roasted beef and grain product, rye being common, with some fish and beans. They like open faced dishes like sandwichs and soups. Fashion A ribbon of dark grey around the right arm is a marker on all pieces of clothing, especially outside Elroth - mark of Elroth pride regardless of social standing which was introduced at the merger. Traditionally there is hooded garb in either white or beige. Hoodes are not always worn up, many are just left to trail behind, fabric will change seasonally. Predominant Art Forms Architecture and particularly exteriors are the favourite art form, with a lot of emphasis on colour when available and creative design. Arkamaah is essentially an art gallery of buildings, financed heavily after the merge to redirect the attention of the people. Medicine Medicinal people are trained in institutions and use imported herbs which are quite expensive, they come to your house in the same vein as a tutors do hosue visits. There is drug use, usually opiates, in their trade and some doctors work on the black market to deal such things. Magic Prevalence Moderately high; more bargaining than talisman-buying given the respected nature of the vigilantes, absolutely no mental magics. General Appearance Eyes come in a range of pale gold to dark amber, from the two extremes of the merged kingdoms. People of the former Tun are taller and more muscular while those of Lusammon are shorter are more lithe. Golden eyes are recessive. Cheeks are generally wider, skin is a richer pink, hair also tends to be rosier Category:Kingdoms